Opportunity's Strike
by Sapphire SilverScythe
Summary: When you're a Paladin, you're mainly designed for slaying the undead and nothing more. So, saying your true feelings for someone can be a little hard. You have to wait for opportunities to come... PS: I don't own AdventureQuest Worlds... God bless.


Hello guys! Just another AQW fanfic I randomly thought about. Thanks _**XXcomputergamesaddictXX**_ for giving me an idea. Enjoy!

* * *

**Opportunity's Strike**

There she is, in her usual green garb; entering the inn promptly with her usual grieve expression. She isn't much of an attention-getter, but for me, she's the most exquisite maiden in all of Lore.

I've known Robina for quite a long time now, and I think it's time for me to tell her how I really felt. Although it's not as easy as I thought it would be. Why? Because whenever I try to make our stilted conversation serious, she would try to change the subject.

_Opportunity # 1:_

"Artix, get up and help me!" she yelled as I sat on a bench beside her, wondering how I will make my first move.

"Sure. Just wait," I answered, and this made her stare at me sharply.

"You do realize that I wasn't requesting you to help me. I'm ordering you."

I sneered and went back thinking. I'm quite sure that my attitude here made her mad, but, she just has to deal with it. This is the first time I thought so hard about something like this.

It took about five minutes when an idea suddenly snapped on my mind. I know this is stupid; but I have to do it. As far as I know, this is my chance.

"Okay Robina, I'll help you. But this isn't because you ordered me to do so." I said as I stood up. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm helping you?" I continued.

"No," she replied sharply. This is harder than I thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you anyway." I felt my body shiver but I managed to keep my jokey self. "I'm helping you because I—"

I stopped right there. Somehow I'm out of words. _How can I be such a big chicken? _

"Artix," Robina gestured me to stop. "This is no time for joking. We're supposed to head back to Swordhaven after moving these logs. Come here and help me already."

There goes my opportunity—wasted. _*Sigh*_ I hate myself.

* * *

_Opportunity # 2:_

Weeks after my _epic_ failure, I made up my mind to try again. Robina and I had been sent on a mission to deliver a secret message to Empress Gravelyn. It's not an ordinary letter, so, our mission is to protect it from chaotic creatures until it reaches Shadowscythe. Another opportunity came. Our conversation shifted from slaying monsters to relationships.

"I was thinking," she looked at me with her stunning eyes, "who could be Empress Gravelyn's mother?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Why?"

She stopped for a while. "Well, not that I'm judging or anything, it's just that…I don't think Sepulcture is a good-looking guy… You know, being undead and all… How could anyone fall for an undead?"

Robina has a point. _Even I_ hate undead-looking faces.

I thought for a while. "Maybe…Gravelyn's mom is undead, too… Hee-hee. Or; maybe because her mom is so inlove…"

Robina first stared at me blankly, then, she laughed so hard that she has to cover her mouth while laughing. What's funny about what I said? Maybe she thinks I'm being _corny_. Well that was embarrassing. I have to do something cool to balance off the Universe!

"Ugh… Warlic told me that." I said with a trembling voice. I know, that isn't cool so the Universe is still unbalanced. And of course, I lied; Warlic didn't tell me that. I just made that up.

"Yeah, maybe Warlic's right. Somebody told me once that when you're inlove, you wouldn't care what your special person looks like."

Okay, it's your chance Artix.

"Umm…Robina…Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What would you do if you learned that I—"

My sentence was cut by rustling sounds behind the bushes. Murky creatures jumped from behind it, and quickly surrounded me and Robina.

Argh! These creatures are starting to get into my nerves! Oh well, there goes opportunity number two.

* * *

A year had passed since that incident. I already tried _several_ times telling her how I felt for her, but as usual, I failed. Saying my true feelings for her later became a pack of babble to me. Maybe I'm just not the one for her.

So I'm here, sitting firmly in the stairs, silently admiring the girl of my dreams from afar. Well, I never actually had a _girl_ in any of my dreams before, until she came along… When I met her, I started living for someone else.

Minutes had passed until I felt a slight touch on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Zhoom, the Master Ranger. I was disappointed; I was expecting for Robina.

"Why are you here?" he chuckled, then drank whatever it is in the glass he's holding. "I was expecting that the most prominent Paladin in Lore should be located somewhere he is seen by everybody."

I gave him a cold grimace, and returned to my previous position where my chin rested on my hands. Zhoom might have noticed that I have been looking at his fellow Ranger. He nudged my arm.

"So, you can't talk to her?" He sat beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I faked a laugh. That was a lie I didn't have to tell. He knows I like Robina.

"Artix, man, I know it's hard to propose to her. That's for sure. All she cares about is hunting, work, and quests…" Zhoom smiled. "But if you're going to give up that easily, she wouldn't know you like her. Admit it; she could be a little arrogant."

Zhoom's right. But I think trying and failing _fifty-seven_ times is quite enough.

"I don't know Zhoom…"

"Come on. Give it one last try. Just…be straight to the point this time. Okay?" Then he left.

Okay. Go Artix. You can do this.

I walked into the crowd. I can't believe it; I'm once again approaching her. But before I could even tap her back, she turned to me, teary-eyed, and grasped my arm.

"Artix! Why? How could this happen to me?" she had exclaimed incredulously. Well that was surprising… The strongest girl I know is…crying?

For the next five minutes, she was alternatively crying in my arms and hitting me angrily with her fist. I wanted to know why, but, I know Robina—she wouldn't talk when she's too depressed.

When her crying died down, I managed to ask her what's wrong.

"Zhoom broke up with me," she sobbed.

Whoa, wait a minute… She dated Zhoom? That sentence seemed like a mountain that punched to my face and a sword that stabbed my heart… I don't believe it. Really? She dated Zhoom! And not only that; he also broke up with her. That guy is going to get it.

I turned around to give that little playboy a piece of my mind, but Robina stopped me and asked me to stay with her. I had to agree.

"Robina… I—I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," she sniffed, still looking as cute as ever. "I don't need him. It's his loss."

"Yeah," I laughed. "He let go of the privilege of going out with the most beautiful woman in Lore."

For the first time, Robina didn't take that sentence as a joke. She suddenly became so intent to what I am saying.

"What did you say?"

Okay Artix. This is opportunity's strike.

"I like you Robina."

There was a different tint in her eyes when I told her this. She smiled at me. At that moment, she didn't look as grief-stricken as before.

"Really?" That was her simple response. "Well, there it is, you finally said it… What took you so long?"

Am I hearing this right?

She laughed. "I like you too, Artix."

Wow, I never expected this to happen. I know it's weird for a guy to say that a certain moment is a '_dream come true_'. But I can't help it, this one _really is_ a dream come true. Thank you, Zhoom.

_**~~~The End~~~**_


End file.
